Tio sekunder
by Linneagb
Summary: De sista tio sekunderna av sin tionde födelsedag räknar Harry ner. Kanske det fortfarande finns en chans att det blir bättre...


**Jag har inte skrivit en fanfiction på Svenska på Gudarna vet hur länge. Men, men. Vi får se hur det går. Jag hoppas ni tycker om den.**

 _Tio_

"Och det var så många år jag fyllde idag."

 _Nio_

I sitt rum- eller rättare sagt sitt skrymsle satt Harry Potter, tio år gammal. Igår vid den här tiden hade han varit nio, men nu var han tio. Och med hjälp av köksklockans tickande höll han reda på hur många sekunder det var kvar till den första Augusti- då det inte skulle vara hans födelsedag något mer.

 _Åtta_

Harry snörvlade för sig själv. Han hade hoppats på så mycket inför den här dagen. Kanske var det den här gången som hans morbror, moster och kusin skulle anstränga sig för att ge honom den första bra födelsedagen han kunde minnas. Han fyllde ju ändå jämnt. Så kanske den här gången skulle han få lika fina presenter som Dudley brukade få. Ett datorspel, en kamera, godis- ännu mer godis. Eller kanske han skulle våga hoppas på en tårta- en riktig födelsedagstårta. En röd med tio brinnande ljus på.

 _Sju_

Men såklart. Även det här året hade familjen Dursley kommit ihåg att det var hans födelsedag. Så Harry hade inte behövt oroa sig för att de inte skulle göra det. Fast om han hade vetat (fast det hade han nog gjort egentligen) vad de skulle göra av det. Så skulle han nog ha oroat sig över det.

 _Sex_

Hans tionde födelsedag hade Harry spenderat med att fly ifrån, och gömma sig för Dudley och hans vänner. Sedan hade han behövt tejpa glasögonen (igen) när de i alla fall hade fått fatt honom. Han hade haft ömmande blåmärken över armarna, sidorna, magen, bröstet och i ansiktet redan innan klockan hade slagit tolv på dagen.

 _Fem_

Moster Petunia och morbror Vernon hade såklart inte brytt sig om Harrys skador. Det gjorde de aldrig. Lika lite som de brydde sig om att det var deras egen son som orsakade skadorna på både Harry och andra barn i deras skola. Faktiskt på de flesta som vågade tycka något, eller bara vara annorlunda än Dudley och hans gäng (det vill säga stor, stark, tuff och våldsam)

 _Fyra_

Men även när Harry med ömmande revben hade nästan legat över moster Petunias blomrabatter, eller tvättat morbror Vernons bil (för femte gången den här månaden) så hade Harry fortsatt hålla kvar vid den där lilla strimman hopp. Kanske om han gjorde det, kanske om han också gjorde sina sysslor bra nog så skulle han få den belöning han längtade efter. Kanske de hade bestämt sig för att överraska honom under dagen. Och likaså hade Harry fortsatt att rengöra toaletten och dammsugat hela huset. Även om det slutat med att han flämtande legat på mattan i vardagsrummet när moster Petunia och morbror Vernon var på övervåningen och tittade på när Dudley spelade tv-spel.

 _Tre_

"Nu är det för sent..." Tänkte Harry förtfivlat för sig själv medan han fortsatte räkna ner sekunderna. "...Men kanske, kanske nästa år... Kanske får jag presenter, kanske till och med en tårta. Kanske någon som mamma och pappa kände hittar mig och tar mig härifrån. Kanske... Kanske det blir bättre då."

 _Två_

Under de sista få, tappra sekunderna av hans tionde födelsedag. Drog Harry Potter en hjärtskärande suck och föll tillbaka mot sin säng. Det skulle inte bli bättre nästa år, det visste han ju. Inte heller skulle det bli bättre där nästa. Och inte där nästa...

 _Ett_

"Men kanske..." Tänkte Harry med tårarna sakta rullandes nerför kinderna medans han snyftande kröp ihop och drog sin tunna filt över huvudet. "...Kanske det blir bättre nästa år..."

 _Noll_

 **Random fact (Nej. Jag tänker inte säga den termen på Svenska)**

Faktiskt, den första idén till den här berättelsen hade att göra med ett av Lilys halsband. Men precis innan jag började med den här kom jag på hur det skulle 'räknas ner' och då blev det med halsbandet så att säga överflödigt. Mer än så tänker jag inte säga, för chansen är stor att ännu en kort berättelse med halsbandet kommer upp senare. Så de som vill se mer av det- håll ögonen öppna...


End file.
